


days in the lives

by totallyunforgettable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, a whole lot of them aren't going to be canon compliant!, anything goes pretty much so there'll be a lot of different elements coming in, so be prepared for smatterings of both angst and fluff!, this is mostly going to be a collection of shorter drabbles / ficlets!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyunforgettable/pseuds/totallyunforgettable
Summary: Some things will stay the same. Some things will change. Some people will die. Some people will not. It's a journey either way, no?- These stories are not related to each other. They probably can be, if you imagine them to be, but they won't make much sense. Read on! -





	days in the lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a collection of smaller, unrelated stories featuring everyone's favorite lads, Shuichi + Kokichi! Some of them can be read as platonic, others are explicitly romantic - it'll vary from story to story. Requests are always accepted in the comments after each chapter! Love and peace! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Pain was quite beautiful, Kokichi thought.

Well, he didn’t really think that. Despite what the little whispers in the shadows said about him, Kokichi wasn’t actually some kind of twisted sociopath. Or… was it a psychopath? Or both? Either way, it’s not like he was dropping drool over misery or anything.

…Maybe he was…just a little bit, in pleasant scenarios… but it sure didn’t dull his common sense on topics like these. Death was disgusting. The killing game… was disgusting. Pain wasn’t actually beautiful.

But Shuichi was extraordinarily beautiful. And Shuichi was in pain, his haunted gaze falling on the Ultimate Pianist swinging from a noose, ringing piano notes clouding the air. Kokichi couldn’t help but make a disturbing connection as his eyes roamed the other boy’s anguished face. 

A selfish train of thought, Kokichi knew, but love was love, right? And he had been simply entranced since their first meeting. Everything about Shuichi felt like it was… calling Kokichi closer. The way his eyelashes fluttered gently when he was thinking. His astounding honesty and kindness. His - frankly hilarious - strained smiles when he felt uncomfortable, and his breathtaking real ones when he didn’t. He was just… a mystery ready to be solved. And Kokichi was growing more intrigued by the second.

Was he really so selfish for that?

Suddenly, piano notes reached a flourish. 

Kokichi blanched. 

Somewhere, deep inside, he had assumed Kaede would escape. Such naïveté is not a consistent weakness in Ultimate Supreme Leaders - but it it is in teenagers, and childish denial was torturing Kokichi’s mind with delusions of survival.  
Kaede would… slip from the grasp of the ropes and spring towards the other students, smiling and laughing like it had been some magic trick. And they’d all applaud and laugh with her, and walk away, arm and arm, friend beside friend, and wake up in the real world together. They’d yawn and stretch and give each other big grins before bursting into giggles again, reminiscing about that funny time when Kaede almost died in that stupid, shared hallucination! How silly!

Instead, there was a sickening snap.   
No grins or giggles.  
A crash.   
Screams.  
Blood, oozing across the floor.   
An ugly feeling in Kokichi’s gut.   
Shock spreading like wildfire through his nerves.   
His hands were shaking already.  
Hell broke loose in the form of exhibitions of pure misery from his fellow students.

Kokichi could hardly even bring himself to look up at Shuichi. 

The detective was the perfect portrait of agony in that moment. Every muscle in his body was tensed, drawing his face into a miserable, unbearable grimace. His chest heaved with uneven breaths. His eyes were widened almost beyond recognition, tears glimmering against pale skin as they streamed from his eyes. His mouth was stretched wide open, as if he was screaming the loudest scream of pain in the world. 

But despite the sobs of their surrounding peers, Shuichi didn’t make a noise. He just stood there, his fingers flexing by his sides, his mouth agape, tears still rolling gently down his cheek.

Kokichi wanted to reach over shake him. 

He wanted to grab his shoulders and just rattle him around, and beg him to give his response. And he hated himself for it, but he wanted Shuichi to lose it, just so Kokichi could rush to him and wrap him in a hug and tell him everything would be just alright. And he would wipe away his tears, and press a kiss to his cheek, and make some goddamn stupid lying remark about how everything would be ok! And Shuichi would believe it!

Shuichi was crying harder.

Pain and guilt wracked Kokichi’s body. 

Why not Kokichi instead? 

Why not?

A chill went through his body. He was willing… to give his own life for Kaede’s if it would bring Shuichi joy?  
Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.   
His stomach sank. Wishful thinking doesn’t buy lives back.  
Does it?

Shuichi was crying even harder.

And Kokichi was moving towards him.

He was?  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

Every step was laced with doubt and fear, the watchful and distrusting eyes of his peers weighing down on him. It was barely registering in Kokichi’s head. He might as well have passed out on the floor for the sensations he was feeling; a cold numbness that isolated him from every feeling but pain.

The daze didn’t wear off until Kokichi was only inches before Shuichi.

He sucked in a breath.

Up close, he was even more heartbreakingly breathtaking. Eyes wide and bright with fear, lips still parted in a horrifying yet silent scream. Kokichi almost drowned in a wave of emotion as Shuichi’s gaze slowly shifted to fall upon him. His eyes were almost completely void of emotion, save for the constant runnings of tears that still tracked his face.

Kokichi swallowed.

“It’ll be alright.” His voice was cracked, its timbre rough with emotion, and he cursed himself for letting it slip through. It was a lie, of course. Things were not alright. They wouldn’t be alright. They would keep getting worse and worse until it all ended with a bang, most likely not offering any survivors.

Shuichi’s stiffening posture revealed that he understood that as well as Kokichi.

But the detective lunged forward and wrapped Kokichi in a hug anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is a slightly non-canonical look at Kaede's execution, but I thought it was interesting! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Requests are always open! Love and peace! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
